Cable television networks are likely candidates for carrying video conferences, partly because of their extensive installed customer base. However, two opposing factors are at work: (1) a normal video signal occupies a somewhat large bandwidth of about 6.0 MHz, while (2) the available unused capacity of cable networks is limited, and cannot accommodate a large number of such video signals. These two factors place a constraint on the number of video conferences which can be carried by a cable network.